Episode 34
Summary The man in the dark cloak plays with Leez's hair again, so she makes fun of his strange color-changing eyes and hair and asks if it was done with magic. He replies that there is a type of magic that can increase the caster's strength and create a golden light, but it uses up vigor. In his case, he just happens to glow every night without any ill effects. Leez mentions that since it is getting dark, she has to get back to the city so she can make a birthday present... and she realizes that she lost her curry mushroom. The man hands her the mushroom and says he found it on the road earlier. As she starts on her way, he complains that she will be too slow, so she jokingly says he should carry her. He does exactly that, which startles her, causing her to drop the mushroom again. After a short blast of strong wind, they find themselves standing on the city's wall. Again, she assumes he used magic, and that he must have cheated in their race, so unfair! When she insists that they have to go back to get the box, it turns out that he already picked it up on the way. She is unable to lift the box since her vigor did not recover yet, and the man refuses to assist her, but she still thanks him for everything and calls him a good person. At that moment he looks into her eyes and sees an insight of Leez's future self, being angry at him for letting her live. He then decides to give the current Leez a choice of either living a difficult life, or dying now. 1-34 hoti kubera.png|the glow 1-34 insight.png|the future 1-34 the choice.png|the choice Currygom's comment Currygom is converging to 0. Afterword ■ The chapter "The Golden Knight" will end with 9 episodes. There's a lot of story to tell, so I thought that I could have it progress slowly and to go 10 episodes. But then I remembered that the Brilith + Agni chapter, The Sorrow of Loss, had 9 episodes. So the Leez + God Kubera chapter should end with 9 episodes as well. I feel pretty useless for no reason. ■ When a god's transcendental becomes divine magic for humans, it's usually weaker than the original. It's a problem when birth attributes and divine affinity put limits on maximum power. Even if your maximum power is strong, you have to lower the power so you don't consume too much vigor. ■ Each god has many transcendentals, but only two can be used for divine magic. Unique transcendentals can't be copied by other gods or suras, so those are impossible for humans to understand and use, therefore they are excluded. And among general transcendentals, they shouldn't be those that are too common; they could be duplicates of the divine magic of other gods, and you can't use something another god is using. * There are now only 11 gods who influence magic, but there were a lot more in the past, and so there were often overlapping magic spells. This doesn't mean that there were also a lot of attributes; birth attributes were the same as they are now, but there were many gods who had the same attributes. For example, there were many gods with fire attributes, so there was a lot of fire-attribute magic. Agni was the strongest among them, so his magic remains. If a god chooses a general transcendental that's used so frequently that even dogs and cows could use it as divine magic, then there wouldn't be much meaning in having that divine magic exclusive to that god, right? So, when a god chooses two divine magic spells, they're the kind that aren't too common among general transcendentals. In Agni's case, he chose his transcendental Meteor Swarm for hoti agni and his transcendental Sublimation for bhavati agni. In God Kubera's case, his transcendental Gigantic Force is hoti kubera. Bhavati kubera hasn't appeared in the webtoon yet. ■ I spent a lot of time drawing the buildings, and I feel like my eyes are about to pop out??? I wrote about the city lights before in an earlier afterword, but adding to that, they turn on automatically at the Time of Earth (6pm), and turn off automatically when the Time of Resurrection ends and the Time of Creation begins (6am). Normally, that's the length of night time. It's during this time that God Kubera's hair color changes. ■ Best image. After I drew this, I felt like I'm really looking at the proper way(???) for a human to pray to a god. I try to consider those who read the afterword before the main story(?) so I don't write about scenes with a strong impact in the afterword. But this episode... I feel horrible when I take out a few important images and I'm left with not much to say... T_T So anyway, this is the end of the afterword! Please expect a longer afterword for the next episode. Notes * Kubera states that his hair turns gold because it is "that time of the day". Assuming that sunset occurs at 6 pm in the Kubera world, this means his hair turns gold at the hour of Kubera (Time of Earth - see afterword). See also: Calendar. * Later on, Show/Hide Spoiler Leez recalls Kubera's explanation when she sees hoti kubera for the first time. * Later on, Show/Hide Spoiler Leez realizes that it was suspicious how Mister could bring her back into the city despite the city's barrier. * Leez's father is the one who named her Kubera, supposedly because the name was supposed to bring her happiness. We still don't know which bastard told him that. * In the insight, Leez's back is full of scars. Show/Hide Spoiler In Season 2, we learn that Leez has regenerative abilities beyond the natural healing of humans, but that the Sword of Return nullifies them, leaving her to bear injuries like a normal human unless someone heals her. * The author comment, "Currygom is converging to 0", is a math joke (refers to a sequence that converges to zero). It is apparently a cute way of saying that she is tired. References